Crudor Leviathas (Tactics)
Crudor Leviathas is the eighteenth boss of Ruin Fyjorn, and serves as it's final encounter (excluding the two secret bosses). He consists of four phases with brutal attacks and for barely any margin of error. Crudor is more powerful than he looks, he can summon beings, slash his battlefield in half, literally, and even drain health from his enemies. Therefore, he is considered a hard boss. Abilities It is important to note that after a phase, a 2 minute transition occurs, and every transition he gains new abilties. Phase 1: Let the Games Begin *'Life Cleave': Attacks three targets for 40-60% of their health and heals depending on proximity. *'Vile Horror': Summons a 14.6m (26.2m Master) health Vile Horror. The Horror uses melee rend attacks and can hit multiple enemies. *'Fel Demon': Summons a 15.1 (26.9m Master) Fel Demon. The demon, every tick, hits enemies with magic and ranged attacks. *'Shattering Explosion': A green spark will ensue on the battlefield, and explodes in moments, dealing 1,273,645 damage to any enemy caught in the blast. Phase 2: Weakening *'Siph Mind': Siphons 25,000 health per second from targets. If Crudor kills an enemy, his damage dealt is increased by 5%. *'Future Perforation': Raises his blade in the air. A random target will be hit for 60,000 - 320,000 damage in 10 seconds within a 20 yard area. *'Drainpool': A cesspool is formed, draining ATK, DEF, SP. ATK, and SP. DEF by 15% every second to those who are in it. *'Ruining Mist': A mist that nullifies Fortitude and ability usage to those who are in it. Lasts 1 minute. Phase 3: Call of Crudor *'Crude Heroism': Generates 25,000 health per 0.2 seconds to Crudor (125,000 health per second) for the next minute. Uses once. *'Almighty Smash': Jumps and smashes the ground, dealing 225,000 damage to enemies who "touch" the shockwave. *'Royal Guards': Summons 10 Royal Fyjorn Guards armed with guns. (30m, 60m). Does this every 3 minutes. *'Felflames': Ignites fel flames in 4 areas, dealing 50,000 damage per second to those in the flames. *'Shardnex': A giant green shard is lifted in the air, and can be destroyed before used. Deals 11,600,000 to all targets within it's 10 yard radius. *'Fyjornic Legions': Summons 40 Fyjornic Legionary Guards (2.5m, 7m). Does this at 5 minutes. **'Tyranny': Once Crudor's legions are dead, he ascends into Phase 4 with Tyranny. Deals 3500% more damage throughout the transition. Phase 4: No Tyrant Rules Forever Crudor, almost exhausted at this point, plays his card. *'Kingborne': Enrages, dealing 2x the damage for the rest of the fight. *'Empower X'rakodor': X'rakodor glows green and is empowered with two linear abilities. **'Devastation': Deals 8,325,600 damage to all enemies within 20 yards. **'Apokblade': Slashes an enemy for 2,000,000 damage, killing them. Can be parried, blocked, and dodged. But if that happens, the target is stunned for 30 seconds. *'Fyjornic Grandguards': At 5%, Crudor summons 2 Fyjornic Grandguards (100m, 225m) that use giant guns dealing 100,000 damage per bullet hit. When they are dead, Crudor will use Kingborne once more. Transition Abilities Crudor gains more abilities each transition. There are three. *'Hail of Flames': Fires flames all over the raid. They have to keep moving or they will succumb to the burns and die. *'Puxify': A shard impales a random target for 4,600,000 damage. It is only dodgeable by jumping at the right time. *'Summon Fyjornic Destroyers': Summons two Fyjornic Destroyers (25m, 100m health) that have a fuse of 1 minute and 30 seconds. After that time they deal 1,000,000 damage to all enemies within 20 yards. **'Hyperplode': If a Fyjornic Destroyer takes multiple critical hits, it will Hyperplode, dealing 12,000,000 damage to the raid. There will be a warning. **'Great Ties': If the destroyers are too far apart, they both explode, dealing 5,000,000 damage to the raid. *'Crudor's Rip': (Second transition and forward) A giant speeding blade fissure that deals 400,000 - 650,000 damage to all enemies who are hit. *'Wrath of Leviathas': (Third transition) Deals 24,375,980 damage to all enemies if Crudor's Rip hits three targets. Preparation ... Tactics ... Quotes Outro *'Crudor Leviathas': So this is how it ends, huh? *Kalgerith shoots Crudor with the M.S.P.A. *Crudor falls to the ground with a burning flesh wound. *Kalgerith takes off Crudor's mien. (Mask) *'Crudor Leviathas': Huh? *Kalgerith punches Crudor square to the face. *'Kalgerith Salumos': YOU BASTARD! And now I finally have you at the end of the rope. *'Crudor Leviathas': Hah. (spits blood) This war isn't over yet, old nemesis. *Kalgerith pulls out [Scarlance]. *'Kalgerith Salumos': Yeah? Ha. Well my war ends with you. *Kalgerith stabs Crudor in the heart, then leaves his corpse. *'Argyn Salumos': Dad... *'Kalgerith Salumos': It's finally done. *'Maljuris Salumos': Where next? *'Kalgerith Salumos': Kill them all. Then after, I'm going to follow my father's spark. *Everyone leaves, Crudor's mask's glowing green eyes fade as it cuts to black. Loot Wealth ... Achievements Crudor Leviathas awards the following achievements. *(The End of the Tyrant) Defeat Crudor Leviathas on Prodigy. *(The Fall of Tyranny) Defeat Crudor Leviathas on Master. *(Fate of Hatred) Defeat Crudor Leviathas on Hardcore. *(Inpuxific) Achieve a defeat over Crudor Leviathas without being hit by a Puxify shard. *(Felfire Extinguisher) No one dies to Crudor's Hail of Flames. *(Leviant) Defeat Crudor with each phase transition's adds being defeated in less than 45 seconds. *(No Tyrant Rules Forever) Defeat Crudor without anyone dying at any point during the raid. Category:Ruin Fyjorn bosses